1. Field
The following description relates to a liquid sensing apparatus, a detergent supply apparatus, and a washing machine having the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus to add a detergent by supplying power to a detergent supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is used to wash clothes using power, and the washing machine generally includes a cabinet defining an outer appearance of the washing machine, a tub to store water, a drum rotatably disposed in the tub, and a motor to rotate the drum.
When the drum is rotated by the motor with laundry and a dissolved detergent added therein, the laundry is rubbed with the drum and mixed with the dissolved detergent so that the laundry is decontaminated.
Detergent that is used to decontaminate clothes includes a powder detergent, a liquid detergent, etc., and lately, a liquid detergent having benefits of a higher solubility than a powder detergent and non-blowability is widely used.
Typically, a user may add a detergent in a washing machine whenever doing laundry. In order to eliminate such inconvenience, a detergent supply apparatus to automatically supply a detergent has been developed.
The detergent supply apparatus includes a detergent container that may be drawn from and accommodated in a detergent container accommodating housing, and in some cases, the detergent container includes an electric device that may connect to power. In this case, the detergent container itself electrically connects to the detergent container accommodating housing. However, when the detergent container shakes, a short circuit or failure in sensing if the detergent container has been accommodated may occur.